


Hold Me Close

by RoseyWinter



Series: March Ado About Nothing [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, light hearted name calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWinter/pseuds/RoseyWinter
Summary: Roman doesn't want to let go of Virgil. Virgil doesn't really mind.Prompts: Branding, Car Accident, *Failed Escape*Written for a monthly writing challenge that takes traditionally angsty prompts and fills them in the least angsty way possible.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: March Ado About Nothing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Hold Me Close

Virgil awoke with a gasp, tensing as he felt the shackles around him tighten ever so slightly. He held his breath as his heart slowed down little by little while his wide eyes scanned the room for threats. Shadows clung to the corners of the room like inky webbing and he could just barely make out the early morning sun trying its best best to pierce through curtains that should have been cleaned ages ago. His back was twisted uncomfortably, full weight resting on his arm which had gone completely numb as some point during the night. Evening? He wasn’t sure when he had laid down to sleep, only that he was here now and he desperately needed to get free as quickly as possible.

Wiggling proved to be nearly impossible as he really only managed to tangle himself further, the bindings around his legs just growing frustratingly more secure the more he tried to kick. The shackles around his chest tightened even further as he grunted with exertion, finally letting out a sigh and wiggling back enough that he could reach around to try and untangle himself from the source of his distress. Too late he realized his attempt to escape had failed as he was pressed close to a warm chest and strong arms pinned him decisively in place.

“Mm, you move around too much.” Hot breath made the hairs on the back of Virgil’s neck stand on end and his face burned at the short laugh he let out as he was tickled.

“Come on, Princey. I need to pee.”

“Pee later, it’s warm.”

“And it’s about to get even warmer so scooch.”

He grinned at the mock sound of disgust before finding himself suddenly on the floor with his legs still tangled in the blankets back up on the bed. 

“So not only are you a traitor, but also a thief! Give those back it’s cold!”

“It isn’t my fault you kick them to the bottom every night doing whatever it is you call sleep.” Virgil’s legs thumped to the floor to join the rest of him as Roman gasped in offense above him.

“It’s called beauty rest; not that you would know Mr. The-eyebags-are-an-asthetic-choice!”

“Prince of Smell-Air.”

“Dead Ghoul Walking!”

“Rip-off Disney Wanna-Be!”

“You take that back!” The other shrieked as he made a bee-line for the bathroom, not quite making it inside before being pelted over the head with a pillow as he tried to push the door shut.  
“Is it too much to ask that morning antics are kept to a minimum until everyone’s alarm has gone off?” Logan’s chiding voice distracted Roman long enough that hh could finally get the door shut, throwing the lock and leaning against it to catch his breath. Moments later a light thump was heard, followed by a sigh and the sound of a door shutting. Smirking, Virgil pushed off the door to actually go to the bathroom, finishing quickly and cautiously making his way back out- only to be picked up even as he let out an embarrassing squeak in protest and found himself back in bed tucked under an arm in mere seconds.

“No escaping, it’s cold.”

“I did get out though.” Virgil pointed out stubbornly as he snuggled further into the now righted blankets.

“Not for long.” Roman’s chin settled on top of his head and within no time he was back to snoring, making Virgil smile fondly and turn more into the other’s chest.

“Never for long.” He agreed, closing his eyes himself.


End file.
